


Tell me a story

by meletes_muse



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: For a woman who’s spent her long life rebelling against social norms, Helen can be surprisingly stuffy when it comes to literature. Or, Charlotte and Helen have very different ideas about relaxing mother-mother-and-baby reading.Fluffy ficlet :)





	Tell me a story

  
“Well, Prince,” Helen begins to read softly, as Charlotte closes her eyes and places her hand gently atop her now enormous baby bump, “Genoa and Lucca are now no more than private estates of the Bonaparte family. No, I warn you, that if you do not tell me we are at war, if you again allow yourself to palliate all the infamies and atrocities of this Antichrist -”

Charlotte opens her eyes.

“Helen?”

“Hmmm?”

“What _is_ this?”

Helen raises what Charlotte thinks is a judgemental eyebrow.

“ _War_ _and_ _Peace_.”

Charlotte stifles a grin. “That isn’t exactly relaxing.”

“Oh,” Helen blinks, “she can’t make out words. I just thought the sound would be soothing for her.”

“I wasn’t talking about for her.”

Helen looks a little affronted. “It’s one of the greatest works of literature ever written.”

This time it’s Charlotte who raises an eyebrow. She rubs her thumb soothingly back and forth across her bump. “That doesn’t make it relaxing, love.”

Helen’s brows furrow. For a woman who’s spent her long life rebelling against social norms, she can be surprisingly stuffy when it comes to literature.

“Alright then, what would you prefer?”

“I don’t mind, really,” Charlotte smiles, softly, and takes Helen’s hand, “Just something without words like ‘palliate’.”

Helen tilts her head, considering. “I suppose the language is somewhat archaic.”

“Somewhat,” Charlotte agrees, solemnly.

“Cheeky.”

But Helen favors her with wide smile. “What about Austen?”

Charlotte makes a face, and Helen clucks her tongue, disapprovingly. Charlotte knows she’s read _Pride_ _and_ _Prejudice_ dozens of times. But Charlotte’s never really been a fan of the classics.

“What are you reading at the moment?”

Charlotte grins, Helen’s going to hate this. “ _The Hunger Games_.”

Much to her surprise, Helen’s eyes light up.

“The one they made into a film?”

Charlotte nods.

“Alright, where is it?”

Wordlessly, Charlotte reaches for the book, and hands it to her wife.

“What?” Helen asks, when she notices her watching.

Charlotte shakes her head, smiling, “Nothing.”

Helen isn’t fooled. “I’m quite a fan of distopias, and I read a rather good review, actually.”

“It’s pretty awesome,” Charlotte agrees, “I just didn’t expect you to be into YA novels.”

“I’m full of surprises, my dear.”

Charlotte grins, and when Helen settles down next to her on the bed, she closes her eyes with a contented sigh. 

Helen begins to read.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
